Typical approaches to driverless cars do not take into account various circumstances that a passenger in a driverless car may face while being motored to a destination across geographical security borders. For example, current self-driving vehicles systems do not properly account for the identification of the occupants of the self-driving vehicle and/or the items that are carried across the border within the vehicle. For example, utilizing self-driving vehicles to cross security borders into geographical areas (e.g, countries, designated security areas, etc.) that require vehicle occupant clearance and security screening for items that reside within the vehicle pose unique problems for both the vehicle occupants and the security personnel in the discharge of their duties.